


Hot Chocolate and Sacred Moments

by apocalypticbliss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticbliss/pseuds/apocalypticbliss





	Hot Chocolate and Sacred Moments

        Clary had been over for only two minutes before Jace was asking me to leave, and by asking, I mean pushing me out into the cold without any shoes or anything to provide warmth. The weather was brutal and it was previously snowing all week, and had no intentions of stopping now. The door slammed shut, locking right after. Sighing, I rolled my eyes at the white cloud of smoke the below freezing air caused, or maybe at Jace for kicking me out again, or perhaps at everything this week threw at me. Where the hell was I supposed to find shelter for the rest of the night? Exams were next week and I'm pretty sure dying from hypothermia wouldn't be a good enough excuse for not showing up to take them. I hadn't realized I was walking until I felt the snow melting through my socks that were leaving deep holes in the snow behind me with every step. Fucking hell, Jace.

 

Really there were at least fifteen condo-apartments surrounding ours, but it was well past midnight and I only knew like five people in our entire college, Jace and Clary were two of them. Simon Lewis was the another and he lived on campus. The rest were friends of friends, does it really count that way? But shy and closed-off to describe me was an underestimate. Looking around, I noticed three of these apartments had their lights on. Okay, cool, just walk up to a total stranger's place and see if they'll let you in. That's not weird. 

Walking to the closest one, I knocked on the wooden door, the vibration knocking snow off of it. My hand returned back around my arm as an attempt to keep warm. Aren't pajamas supposed to help with that? A girl with blonde hair falling only to her shoulders, glasses resting on the tip of her nose, and her own pajamas looking warmer than my own opened the door, sending a wave of heat to my face from inside. Her eyebrows raised as she studied me up and down, then all over again. 

 

"Hi-hello. I'm Alec from across over there. And it's really a long story why I'm at your doorstep but if you'd be kind enough to let me come inside-"

The girl scoffs and slams the door shut, locking it just as Jace had, making me jump slightly. The light immediately was cut off leaving me in the dark again. I get it, really I do, the situation is weird, but that was a bit fucking rude, don't you think? I huffed and began walking to the next house which was a bit of the ways down the street, practicing what to say because clearly that wasn't going to work. 

"There was a situation with my roommate and his girlfriend and I can't exactly go back to my place tonight- No, not that." Licking my lips, I started over. "Hey so I need a place for the night, and it's kind of cold out here, can I stay?"

I was right in front of the apartment. As soon as my fist came in contact with the door to knock, it opened up. A shorter boy with no shirt on and a cigarette between his lips laughed as he saw me. Hello to you too.

"Hey um, I was locked out of my place for the night and I was wondering if I could stay here?" He blew a stream of smoke in my direction, causing me to cough. Laughter came from inside the apartment as the boy snickered, "No, have a nice night." 

 

Before I could interject, the door was shut once again. Who the fuck pissed in their Cheerios? Was it really even worth trying the last house? Millennials are dicks, man. Looking at the last house I hadn't tried, I noticed how much farther it was. It would take at least five minutes to get there, so if I started walking now, there'd be no turning back. I'd either have to hope this person had a little humanity left in their bones, or work up a really great excuse as to why they should let a total stranger into their house. I mean, besides the benefit of possibly saving a life and being the closest thing to a hero, what was in it for them? A promise to take them out for coffee when I get access to my apartment so I can get proper clothing on and money? Or, money itself. Everyone loves money, and is in dire need of it during the four years in hell of University. On second thought, I have like eight dollars so money was out of the question. Was the hypothermia kicking in? Was I dying and the last resort of living holding a full conversation with myself? I hope Jace is having fun, I bet he'll bring Clary to my funeral. Of course he will, there's no betting to it.

 

A few more steps and I was met with the sight of another wooden door. Here goes nothing, I rubbed my hands together trying to create enough heat to feel them again before knocking. Three soft taps, I was sure they couldn't even be heard from the person who probably wasn't even going to answer, but to my surprise, the door flung open. I was met with a boy slightly shorter than myself, his hair made up for those inches as it stood up perfectly on its own, a bit of glitter mixed in it. He had a robe wrapped tightly around him and a book in his hand. His face was bare and he looked wide awake, despite the time. He opened his mouth to speak but I quickly blurted out words before him. 

 

"You don't know who the hell I am," he tilted his head slightly, a sly smirk crossing his face. "But my roommate has his girlfriend over and it's really cold outside, I'm pretty sure I have hypothermia and I cant feel half of my body, and the last two people have slammed the door in my face so before you do that too.. Can I come in? Or, like, have a blanket, or even a towel?" One breath, I got it all out in one breath. Inhaling deeply, he smiles. Is this amusing? I didn't get the memo. 

 

"Come in..?"

"Alexander-Alec. Lightwood."

He nodded, the smile still on his face. He reached for me, his fingers grazing my shoulder as he pulled me in swiftly. Immediately I was handed a blanket. I wrapped the soft fabric around my body as tightly as I could, my teeth still chattering from being cold. He closed the door behind us; It took a minute for the heat from inside to actually hit my body but I was insanely grateful when it did.

 

"God, you're shaking. Here, follow me. I'll get you a change of dry clothes, you can take a hot shower if you'd like."

I chuckled a bit. "No, it's okay. I can shower at my place when he decides to let me back in. Thank you." Now was my turn to wait for his name.

 

"Magnus Bane. And it's honestly no problem at all. But I think you should look for a better roommate." I agree, I didn't see why Jace and Clary didn't just move in together. He handed me the clothes and left me in his room alone.

There were pictures, framed perfectly on the walls. His room was kept up pretty well, too. Definitely something I didn't expect living with Jace. I slipped out of my own clothing, which was clinging onto my body from the cold water the snow had melted down to, and into the ones he gave me. I laughed quietly at how the pajama pants came shorter on me than my own, and how the shirt was a bit tighter than I assumed it would be on him. He was small, it was adorable. I grabbed the blanket and threw it back around my shoulders before taking my time to meet him back in the kitchen. I loved how he had decorated the place. 

 

"Here, this'll warm you up and I'll start the fireplace back up so you can sit by it." A mug of hot chocolate was placed in my hands and he led me to the main room, gesturing for me to sit on the couch as he started the fire. I tapped the place next to me when he was done, asking him to sit. He was beautiful, and the faint light from the flames lit up his face which had me looking longer. He definitely knew I was staring when he held my gaze. 

 

We spoke for what seemed like hours, drinking more than one cup of hot chocolate, by the fire, sharing not only a blanket but our lives. It was intimate and open and I knew he felt as warm as I did. We had discussed that perhaps I should move out of Jace and my apartment, Clary could easily take my place, and move in here, with him. It was his idea but I had no objections.

He had fallen asleep around three a.m., myself an hour or so later, and his head was still rested on my shoulder the following hours when I'd woken before him. I studied his face, I studied him. It was a sight I didn't want to leave because I'd miss it the next second. His eyes fluttered open and I mimicked his smile, "Morning." My voice was still raspy as this was the first word I had said.

 

"Good-morning, Alexander."

 


End file.
